


A Little Damp

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Kink Meme, Gay Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Young Love, and pretty corny too, gratuitous nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was thick with expectation, two teenage boys staring off at each other in the darkness of a public bathhouse. Probably this scene deserved a place in one of those slice-of-life mangas that Karisawa and Yumasaki liked to read so much, because it was so... out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Damp

**Author's Note:**

> Written about two years ago for the DRRR kink meme, and posting it here now as ways to commemorate the DRRR Rarepair Month event. I have another fill to post up too, soon.

"We look ridiculous."

"Yes."

Mikado's head quickly whipped around as he laid his stunned eyes on Masaomi. He never thought the other boy would have the nerve to call himself ridiculous. That had been just a passing comment, too!

"What? I gotta give it to you and be modest sometimes." Masaomi shrugged, feeling the eyes on him as he kept walking. Frankly, that made him sort of nervous.

That didn't shake off the coal-haired one's incredulity at all, his eyebrows scrunching a bit. "Masaomi. That was your idea."

"W-well! I know! And I'm not backing off it, but..." He wiggled his backpack as if to try and prove his point. "It's almost eight P.M., and we are teenagers going alone on some trip to the bathhouse with school backpacks. I bet people are wondering, 'do their parents know what the kids are doing?'"

That made Mikado's glance sway aside, as the latter statement was probably true to most of what they did nowadays.

"Anyway..." Both briefly stopped at the entrance to the building. The tired receptionist shot them a look of disbelief. "This is why we're going at this time. We can have it all for ourselves."

A couple days ago, on tuesday, the nearby street was treated to the harsh sounds of gunshots at around this very time, so the entire block was fairly empty now, as the citizens were too afraid to wander around. The boys knew better, though. 

Bathhouses usually don't open for too late, but they were going to push it some. This facility had likely gotten less customers these past two days because of the incident, so they wouldn't just close in on a couple teenagers, would they? Especially since the boys had to pay full entrance anyway. 

Though still somewhat dumbstruck, the receptionist didn't ask questions, receiving their money and giving the usual advice on the rules and the boards with info hung on the walls. To be fair, he looked like he could drop into slumber at any moment.

But it could be just a ruse. Who knows. Everyone has secrets, and reasons to hold them...

Mikado bumped on his friend who'd stopped in the way for whatever reason, before he caught where Masaomi was looking – to the entrance of the women's sect of the bathhouse as it was of course separated – and was about to protest when the youth commented:

"No shoes in the locker. It really is empty here. Hope the water's still warm."

He- ... was actually expecting something more perverted than that.

... Masaomi's changed, hasn't he.

 

They began packing out their supplies, as according to Masaomi, they were both too cheap to be buying supplies from the place. Towels, showering pro-

"You didn't bring a soap?" Mikado blinked up at the younger boy.

"I thought I could use yours," Masaomi shrugged, "Can't I?"

The blue-eyed swallowed back a sigh. "Right." He went through his stuff to check if everything was there; according to his mother, he was often taken to bathhouses when he was a young child, often with his grandparents. But then he'd stopped going as soon as he knew shyness. So, though he researched heavily about the facility before coming now, he still felt like this was a first time all over again.

Well, Masaomi's skills on convincing were to blame. 

Suddenly, he saw a sharp movement in the air catch his attention.

Huh. A bubble? Where'd it come from?

Mikado set his eyes upon the other boy, and, surely enough- a bubble sprouted thickly from his lips, commencing its flight up to the high ceiling. A kaleidoscope of colours sifted around its surface before it just disappeared in a noiseless pop.

Back to Earth, Masaomi had the cutest brightened look on his face when he noticed his friend watching.

Wait. Cute? Did he just think cute? Oh no. Not again. Not for the third time in this week. Not with Masaomi. Again.

Mikado swallowed heavily, willing his face not to burn.

"I guess I never showed you that, huh? Of course I didn't, this is something you do during shower..." He briefly rubbed his glistening fingers against his lips, trying unsuccesfully to get another bubble out. "Eh..." Clearing his throat, "It's easy, you just need some good shampoo. Shampoo that's good for making foam too."

That looked... interesting. "How do you know if it's good?" Masaomi always found ways of showing him just how much the human body could do by itself. Guess he had to learn those things, since his parents never bought him toys.  
"Ah, just try it out! You wanna try?"

The interested sparkle in Mikado's eyes was genuine, as though it filled the room with light.

Masaomi nearly broke off from reality. Did he need a reminder to know why he'd fallen in love with this boy again?

"Here. I'll show you," he slightly dipped his fingers into the bottle, gently smearing the substance along Mikado's lips. The boy kept rubbing them, "You've gotta... make the layer thin, or else a bubble will never come out."

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod_

Mikado looked really _distracting_ like this—

Masaomi removed his fingers from the soft skin slowly, attempting to concentrate. "Don't open your mouth. Nah- close it."

It felt quite uncomfortable to have a slippery, yet not edible substance almost on your tongue. The dark-haired boy stood awkwardly and completely still.

"You only open it a tiny little bit. Just enough to let air through, but you still need the layer of shampoo there, okay? Try to blow it. You'll have to put your lips together again if it doesn't work."

Doing as told, Mikado tried to blow on it, gently as he was afraid to do it any other way. He felt the substance try to move out a bit as though a poofy membrane, but it didn't turn into a full bubble.

"Get the gist of it. It can take many tries and you have to smear the shampoo around a bit whenever it doesn't work." 

Determined, the coal-haired boy took his fingers to his lips- a bit surprised when Masaomi's slippery hand met his.

"I- um." The blond muttered. "I was gonna do it for you." 

If he didn't need his lips for his task, he would reply to that. A flustered 'sorry'.

He pulled Masaomi's hand away, enough to give him space- and blew. The shiny air capsule was soon free and hovered away quickly, before popping right into his friend's forehead.

Both boys stood still then, blinking.

Hey. That... that was like a literal blown kiss.

Mikado's eyes were already widening at that thought that crossed his mind even before the blond's grin did the same. 

"That was cute, Mi~ka~do~ I'm sure Anri would love to see you doing that."

This was already awkward enough as is, no need to bring Anri in to amp it up a notch. 

Masaomi looked highly amused at his friend's expression; it did pain him a little to say those things – to know Anri has a chance with Mikado and he doesn't – but it was nonetheless a gift to be able to see the country boy squirm.  
"Y'know, wouldn't that also mean you two would have to be together in a bath-"

The blonde stifled a giggle as Mikado slapped a hand over his mouth, keeping him from completing that sentence. He was now beet red and just short of spluttering, but something distracted them from the situation at hand.

"Hey! You got two bubbles in one blow! Whoa!" Masaomi hyped as he looked at the two little things flying away furiously and meeting an early demise, "I was only able to do that once in my entire life!"

Mikado smiled bashfully at the praise, watching the erratic bubbles as well, just glad to have a reason to skip up the subject.

"We're really taking our time here, aren't we?" Masaomi's voice rose up among the silence that had hovered in the room for far too long for his comfort. "Can't delay the shower forever. Come on, start getting naked."

Oh, he'd started commemorating too soon.

Rubbing at his gooey lips with the back of his hand, Mikado hesitated a bit, nervous despite the fact they were completely alone. Or, wait, maybe because of the fact they were both alone here.

Picking up the shampoo bottle so he could screw the lid back on, he shot a glance towards Masaomi intending to ask him something- and instantly regretted doing so.

He almost dropped the goddamn bottle.

The blonde had just finished pulling his hoodie quite violently over his head, throwing it at the room's corner near his bag. He had a grimace in his face, probably from the cold of the damp environment, but that didn't stop him from kicking off his socks and shimmying off his pants in record time, placing them at the corner as well, far from the supply buckets that regulars left around and in the lockers. 

Masaomi had already hooked his thumb on the waistband of his boxers when he noticed Mikado staring plainly at him.

"Ah, Mikado~ I didn't know you were so very interested in my body." He teased with half-lidded eyes, although one could see that his cheeks had darkened.

Immediately averting his eyes, the dark-haired boy mentally slapped himself. Maybe he was. And he didn't want to admit that at all.

His averted eyes completely missed the warm smile and tender look that his friend gave him.

"You better hurry up, 'cause I'm starting the shower without you." The blond casually wrapped a towel around his now-naked waist, waving back a hand as he entered the pool room. "Moe moe, Mikado~"

The older of the two rubbed at his head, which was aching just a little. He'd actually completely forgotten why he had agreed to this. Besides that – of course – Masaomi was his best friend, and there was no true reason to reject the offer.

He should actually be only grateful; after all, from what he remembered, baths were extremely relaxing. None of this comfort was available back home.

When Mikado started taking off his clothes, he got highly aware of the cold air in contact with his heated skin. The floor was chilling. His body promptly began to shake, and a thought occurred to him that this would be a perfect setting for a horror movie if the beautiful lighting of the place were to turn off.

Hopefully the receptionist wouldn't forget that they were inside.

The noise of running water on the adjacent room took Mikado back to reality. Yeah, Masaomi said he wouldn't wait.

Wrapping a towel tightly around himself, he opened the door to the pool room, incredibly pleased to find that it was indeed much warmer than the changing room. He slid the door shut so the heat wouldn't escape out. The large baths were placed on the opposite end, after a couple rows of sinks-

The boy yelped as Masaomi pulled him close, under the water jet of the shower, and deftly unwound and slipped off the towel from his waist; river-shaded eyes met with very bright honey ones. Mikado's heart was trying to recover from the mini heartattack as the blond spoke, tone lacking in its usual confidence; "Don't be shy, c'mon. Aren't we both boys?"

Aren't we both boys? Well, considering there is another showerhead one of them could use instead of sharing-

"I know what you're thinking," Masaomi commented; they were so close that their heads barely touched. "That you could use the other shower. But we already shower alone at home everyday, don't we?" He took a shampoo bottle from the floor, where he'd left the supplies when he got in the room, and poured a small amount on his hand. "There's no fun in that." He then stuck the hand in Mikado's hair, rubbing at it all over to wash the short tresses.

Ah?

Rough as his hands were, it wasn't unsettling. But Mikado was left speechless nonetheless. There was something off about this, as though the mood has become less bright with the change of rooms, reflecting the actual lighting of the place; the previous area was very well-lit while this bathing area was so dimly lit he could swear there were only candles around.

A... heavy, tense atmosphere.

The blond, after having scrubbed and foamed the dark hair all over, pulled Mikado under the water jet- the boy had to lower his head to not get water falling straight into his eyes.

But lowering his head got something else straight into his sight.

"I don't mind." Masaomi muttered, maybe in response to knowing where Mikado's gaze could rest – and where it probably did, given the visible flinch. The youth's voice sounded a bit like he was struggling with something; Mikado couldn't see his deep blush.

We're friends. We're friends. This is okay. The river-eyed boy's thoughts echoed. But the fact that the other boy wasn't being overly enthusiastic and hyperactive, as though he was more – solemn, serious? – was just making Mikado severely nervous.  
"I mean, aren't we even now?"

And it just made all the difference. All the difference from those past times.

_It was one of his busy days, where Mikado had housework to do; cleaning the bathroom, doing the laundry, dusting his room. What helped him pull through all the work without much protest was the fact that Anri and Masaomi had their own house duties as well, as they lived alone.  
So after cleaning the entire tiny bathroom, which had cleaning products taking up most of the non-walkable free space, he'd taken his shower, letting the warm midday air dry him off as his towel was in the laundry downstairs. But as soon as he left the bathroom to get his clothes which were in his room-_

_He'd heard a long, drawn-out whistle, whipping his head around to find Masaomi leaning against the doorframe, with that usual smug look of his, except more playful. "Look who's decided to go commando today!"_

_Mikado was not expecting any visits._

_"Y-y-y- w-what a-are you-" The raven boy's face looked like a tomato from how red he was.  
Masaomi did put a hand over his eyes out of respect, but he nonetheless had this goofy, happy grin etched on his face. As though he'd won the best fortune cookie in town._

_With how spazztastic the blond was, this was bound to happen someday; in a flurry of movement and limbs, they'd wound up banging their heads painfully, and their mouths had bumped roughly over one another. An accident._

_A brief moment of surprised silence and then, "You're such a bad kisser, Mikado!" Masaomi joked, laughing it off, even though his laugh all but faltered nervously._

_And there was that one time when he'd waited for Kida in a spot they planned to meet; though Mikado had received a call from him before, his cellphone was out of batteries now, making him anxious (what if the Dollars needed him?) and unable to return the call. So what happens when his friend shows up?_

_"You don't even call me back! I thought we had something special!" Masaomi had clung to him in all his dramatic glory, even with a couple of passerbies giving them odd looks. "I thought you would be different from other girls, but alas!" The blond puckered out his lips in a mock pout, squishing a flustered and sighing Mikado's cheeks._

_"Can we head to the convenience store now?"  
_

And these examples were only a few.

"You're still sorta bashful, it's fine."

"Masaomi-" He looked up as soon as the hands released his head.

The boy in question flashed him a grin. "What, want me to do all the work here? I sure can, but the soap's yours."

Mikado reluctantly grabbed the soap on the floor, shaking his head. Isn't he the one overthinking this? Kida wanted him to be comfortable. That was what was happening, right? Trying to make him see it was alright.

Somehow, there was another meaning to it. What was he trying to show that was alright? Something more?

"If you need help, I'm right here." The blond offered whilst he rubbed conditioner cream along his golden hair.

Damn that hair, clingling wetly to his face. Masaomi used to have it dark, was born with it dark, and now the endless yellow complemented his eyes so well. That, and his sunny personality.

... Yeah, Mikado was indeed far gone now- out of the box. It felt like Kida had kicked him out of it with this bathhouse experience. Or maybe he was the one who'd crawled out of it by himself, and was trying to unconsciously put the blame of it on Masaomi because...

Masaomi did always have his secrets.

The showering went quicker than he expected, with constant soap-swapping; it of course fell several times, but the blond made sure to fetch it every time. With them naked and so close together, Mikado was too awkward about bending over and around to get pesky soap bars, which made it impossible for him to catch up with Masaomi's speed.

"You're too skinny." The raven male pointed out when his friend bended to pick the soap yet again. He could see the ridges of his spine.

In response the blond clicked his tongue; "Look who's talking. You're a walking stick with fuzzy hair."

Mikado pouted, gathering some water in his hands and throwing it at Masaomi, who just laughed. With a determined look, the older boy took the soap to finish off rubbing his arms.

"I think this is enough." He said when he was done, placing the extremely wet bar away from the shower stream where it could dry. "We should go to the baths now, or else we'll be out too la-"

The words died in Mikado's throat when he felt touching on his sides.

Masaomi embraced him, arms draped firmly around his torso, chin resting against his shoulder.

Mikado could feel each of his breaths heaving against his back.

"Doesn't this feel good?"

It's like time stopped. The noise of running water in the dead silence, the darkness of the place, the intimacy of their predicament.

Like a damn romantic tale in the middle of... Ikebukuro.

"... It does."

Masaomi chuckled in mirth, pressing lips fully against the side of his friend's neck.

They stood a substantial moment like this, and Mikado felt like his heart would just burst out of his chest. Did Masaomi simply not notice he was pushing all the friendship boundaries? Did he even acknowledge the existence of those boundaries?

It was timeless, like something he was not aware of the start of, and nor of the end, whenever that would be... He could ask Masaomi. Ask what's up with all of this, if he had any intentions in bringing him here other than relax together. If there was something that he needed to tell him and that he hadn't said.  
"Hhmmm." The blond hummed, the sound deep from his throat vibrating against Mikado's shoulder as he nuzzled the pale neck. "This running water is really reminding me now. It's been a long time since I've last gone to the bathroom."

... No, that was not in his expected list of 'things that Masaomi needed to tell him that he hadn't said'.

"Well. I-I think..." Mikado hadn't realized how dry his mouth had become, and so swallowed thickly, "There might be one outside. Toilet, I mean." he murmured.

"Outside's really cold, though..."

"Your choice, I guess."

"I wanted to do it right here~"

"No-" Mikado said quickly. "Masaomi, no."

The coal-haired felt the arms around his torso shift to hold him closer still, and the nuzzling shifted from his left side to his right. His voice seemed to drop a sensual half-octave down when he drawled, "Mmm... but I really need-"

"Masaomi are you going to insist on -"

"No."

"Just go outside." Mikado sighed, and it came out shakily as the other boy had chosen the moment to press his cheek close to his throat.

"Fine... Mikado-kun." With a purr that ran through Mikado's body like a volt shock, Masaomi let go of him, and the slightly shorter boy noticed how cold he felt without the proximity. The sound of a door sliding open then close barely registered in his buzzing brain.

His mind.

He needed to clear his mind.

Turning the shower off, Mikado paced over to one of the pools, sitting down into the mildly warm water and allowing it to slowly soothe his tense limbs. 

So maybe there was really something up, something Masaomi didn't want to tell him off the bat. Mikado had probably never gone through so much intimacy in his entire life. His casanova friend of all people should know what he's doing.

And what if he does know? What if he knows he's ripping the boundaries apart? What if this intimacy- going beyond friendship- is what he wants?

And that's not all. This is a question he can ask Masaomi, blunt and plain, if he wants – and he does want – to know. The true doubt now was, what did he, Mikado, feel about it.

Kida has been his best friend for years. The one he'd looked up to, forward to. He'd be lost back home in the country and he'd be lost in Tokyo, too, without Masaomi. Yeah, maybe he did harbour some sort of childish crush on him, like the ones kids have over superheroes.

But he wasn't a child anymore. So he had to settle this, for himself.

Are they actually becoming ga-

His trail of thought was interrupted by a door sliding quickly open, then abruptly closed. "It's really damn cold outside! We'll be jello sticks when we get out there!"

"You okay?" Mikado turned his head to greet his violently shivering friend.

"Lightheaded. Light all over." Masaomi breathed out heavily, trying to quell his shudders.

There were details about him that the Dollars' leader didn't want to have noticed. He averted his eyes to the softly waving water on the bath's surface.

Mikado thinks the boy's going to comment on his wandering eyes, but instead he feels the presence behind him after damp footstep noises, and even more unexpected words.

"You're stiff," the blond duly pointed out, placing a hand on his shoulderblade. "I should give you a massage."

"Get in the water if you're cold." The raven youth said, but the hand simply started its work, massaging his sort of bony shoulders and upper arms. He bit back a sigh; Masaomi was one to give advice, but never one to take it. Mostly, it was out of selflessness other than stubbornness.

Silence befell over them again, with the blond's ministrations making the only noise. Soft splashing as fingers caressed along his spine pleasantly after rough pressings. Mikado's neck vertebrae cracking out their soreness as his friend moved his head around, receiving a deep relaxed outtake of breath in return.

"What's on your mind?" The working hands pressed at his collarbones, and fleetingly caressed his jaw.

Gulping, Ryuugamine tried to comply with the massage and stay calm. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Not really." Fingers slid down his chest, not caring about evading the nipples found there. "You're special."

"So I am." Mikado looked away, up into the dark starred sky that could be seen through the high windows. "But be careful."

"Careful with what?" Masaomi was casual, hands massaging his sides, nearly reaching beyond the hipbones. Was he paying attention?

The older boy blushed darker still. "To not fool around too much. I-I'm still sort of sensitive-"

"Hmmmmm," Was the hummed response, and the hands returned swiftly to his chest, rubbing around it fondly. He sure knew his friend liked breasts, but this- uhh...

Mikado's breath hitched when the tender fingers took to paying attention to his nipples – male nipples aren't sensitive right away, but the thing was- Masaomi was stimulating them to the point they became sensitive as they... were supposed to be?

He was doing it _on purpose_.

"Masaomi- I think you're going too far." The older boy murmured nervously, breathing pattern threatening to become irregular. 

"I'm not." The blond said, and there was incredible sincerity in his tone- a determination as though he really wanted to believe what he was saying. "This is not too far- not for me. Not for what I feel about you."

Blood swirling around his head at those words, the blue-eyed boy tried turning around to face the other- only to be met with a gaze that he could only describe as both _lustful_ and _positively lovestruck_.

But that was only a split second.

Because in the next immediate moment, those golden eyes were closed and there were lips upon his own.

Masaomi had slithered into the water to kiss him properly, and Mikado felt torn in a way so as not to move at all- he didn't kiss back, but he didn't flee, either.

His sense of awareness had skyrocketed; he could feel every inch of water sliding against him, the wet locks of hair – both his and Masaomi's – clinging to his skin, the damp air that permeated the entire room, the dim light that played off their glistening bodies, the hand at his arm that held but did not clutch.

But those gentle lips – they were suddenly not there anymore.

That was when the words started tumbling from Masaomi's mouth.

"I was so frustrated at first- I couldn't focus on those beautiful girls, because my mind would just keep coming back to you! I didn't get it at all. I didn't get why I missed you so much, why I'd been so depressed when you were gone for those years, why you kept drawing my attention- just- every time. And why I kept noticing all these little details and- I just kept lying to myself about that, you know. I was in love. No way around it. Took so long to admit that to myself. Me? In love with a boy?" He even chuckled at that. "I couldn't believe it. Maybe you don't believe me either."

The air was thick with expectation, two teenage boys staring off at each other in the darkness of a public bathhouse. Probably this scene deserved a place in one of those slice-of-life mangas that Karisawa and Yumasaki liked to read so much, because it was so... out of it. The experience.

But he wasn't about to let it become just another slice of life.

"I do believe in you."

"Huh?"

Mikado raised his hand to thumb along Masaomi's earrings, "Little details, you said... You get this look on your eyes when you say the truth, so I know you're not lying now." He gives a shy smile, blue eyes twinkling with something new, as though they were an unseen sea on the map that needed exploring. "I don't think you'd joke about something like that. And..." The boy pulled his friend closer. "Neither would I."

It's like the world tilted a bit. Like that moment when the digital clock switches from 23:59 to 00:00; nothing really changed, but they felt in their hearts that it did.

"Mikado," He hears Masaomi say, his voice dipped in caramel, not unlike a kid that can't believe their luck when their parents say they got tickets for the best amusement park. "Mikado, Mikado~" He punctuates it with several fleeting kisses, all over his face, his neck, his hands, and when his friend doesn't move away, he seems to be on the verge of melting with joy.

The raven boy can't contain a little laugh; he's flushed all over. Heavens, this was stupid. He'd been enshrouded in dark and murky doubt, and now it's as if he's retrieved his footing again. He had missed this Masaomi, the one who could smile, the one who could... make this alright. Whatever they were going through.

What the hell were boundaries? Limits? If he could make Masaomi happy, he would. 

And it seems Masaomi thought a bit alike, because he asks as he gives an open-mouthed kiss to Mikado's throat, making him jolt; "Are you fine? With this?"

"Come here," Mikado bites out in a slur instead, a slight hand motion beckoning him up.

"Everything for you, my love~" The blond slid up against him.

"Sh-shut up!" The coal-haired boy blushed up to his ears, the way he fumed absolutely adorable in Masaomi's eyes. It was ridiculous how easily they fell into this, like there wasn't even a line of 'bestfriendship' to cross to begin with. Or maybe it's because his heart had already known in a way that Masaomi was in love with him, and only now did his brain open up to the knowledge.

As for himself? Well, there were two people in the world he would gladly drop everything for. And those were Anri and Masaomi.

He kissed him. He had zero clues on how to kiss well, but he did so anyway.

His friend is the one who teaches him, kissing with open lips and a prying tongue, kissing with fingertips on his skin that make him shudder- that make him feel like a precious gem.

And even as they part to breathe, Masaomi doesn't stop, kissing along his nose, the corner of his eye, his jaw and up to his ear, where he breathes sensually and whispers,

"I want you... No. I guess that's wrong. I _need_ you."

Along with those words is a hand at his navel, caressing and teasing, and all of it makes Mikado shift abruptly in the water, sending fast ripples riding through the surface of the entire pool.

But then that hand stops – must be hovering in the water – and a confused, hard-breathing Mikado opens his eyes to look up at Masaomi.

These yellow orbs had a happy glint to them before they softened; "You're so cuuuute~!" The boy threw his arms haphazardly around his friend, an act which wound up with Mikado splashing underwater and flailing upwards for air.

Masaomi had the same look on his face as cats when they shove something to the floor. "Oops."

He wasn't expecting it when Mikado grinned playfully – as though that had been just a thrill – and threw himself onto the blond, submerging both of them into the bath.

And their lips met again, bodies light as they rolled in the water, easily reaching the shallow ceramic bottom. The temperature of the water was a huge contrast to that of their bodies, especially when they arose above the surface in a mess of tangled limbs and Masaomi's hand slid wetly around his friend's skin,

"Ahhk-!" Mikado gasped when fingers stroked around the base of his length, coaxing it into further hardness.

"Mmmm~" Masaomi hummed contently at the noise, pressing his hips flush against Mikado's thigh as he strengthened his grip. "Do you like this~?"

That question was as embarrassing as it was unnecessary. Actually, a lot of what his friend said fit in that category. It was very him. "Don't-" A heavy outtake of breath as Masaomi fisted his head, thumbing the ridge, "Say those things."

"Awn. Don't you like my voice?" The blond muttered against his cheek, a pout to his tone. 

In response, Mikado reached down and pressed his hand to Masaomi's erection, drawing a small moan from him that vibrated straight into his ears. 

"T-that's not what I said." The rain eyed boy's arm slid around to hold him closer, his strokes still tentative.

With a pleasured sigh, Masaomi gave just the slightest maneuver in the water so as to get their lengths to rub together, taking the hand Mikado held there so as to coax it to touch both of them. The utter intimacy of it sent butterflies and sparks flying through their bodies, settling on their thoats and skins, to be released in shivers and soft noises.

"Love you," the blond muttered, all glad and breathy, kissing his friend's cheek. "Love you so much-" His hand took Mikado's own away, a large effort going on that since he wanted to relish in the moment forever- but he was doing it for him, wanted this love he felt to overflow into the other. This sounded extremely cheesy in his head and he topped it with a corny sauce by lacing their fingers together.

Though a bit lost at having his hand taken away, the coal-haired boy had no complaints about receiving another kiss, pulling Masaomi closer still with the arm that curved around his back. His tongue was moving of its own accord, tip dabbling around the blond's lips until they opened, content to capture the muscle afterwards.

Masaomi braced himself for it when he began to suck, feeling Mikado jolt then go taut against him with a muffled moan. The vibrations of it made him throb, and he wanted to touch himself so so much while he did this- but Mikado was the priority still and his free hand went to scrape lines along pale, quivering sides instead.

Another moan, and Masaomi released his tongue, letting him try to regain some much needed oxygen. Mikado looked beautiful all flushed like this. Too beautiful; the blond's lips are on him again, peppering his shoulders, his jaw, with fleeting touches. The gentle fingers on his side become a stroking palm that massages his thigh. "Hm, please- don't keep back your voice, okay? Want to hear you," Masaomi purred, letting go of their joined hands to be able to use both on him. He smiled wide upon feeling the boy's breath against his ear, trying to clumsily kiss at it- but just the tickle of it is enough to make him burn.

He reaches under, under Mikado, bypasses his erection with a teasing brush at first, starts rubbing at his sac and the groan that results from that just drives him on. 

Mikado tried to cling to the bath steps with shuddering hands as the ministrations took another direction, with Masaomi's lips sliding along the lines of his collarbone and his hand fondling around his balls with more enthusiasm than expertise. It was the loud moan that came from it, echoing off every wall, that brought him back into some sense of reality.

As much as Kida's touches were making him delirious – he was watching Mikado's expressions to know just the right way to flick his wrist, where to brush and press – they were still in a public bathhouse for crying out loud, one that could close in on them at any moment to boot. "M-maybe this isn't the best place for us to do this..." He tried to fight the pleasure clouding his judgment.  
"I'm going to make you feel amazing! I don't care!" Masaomi attacked his neck lovingly, suckling on the skin, causing Mikado to clutch at his hair and whimper as hot sensations spread out from the spot to the rest of his body.

He parted from it as soon as his friend bucked into him, not wanting to overwhelm him too much yet, "T-there's something I want to try." Masaomi told him,"You won't regret it."

Before Mikado could have any word on the matter, his friend drew in a breath before diving. He was confused for a moment as-

Sweetfuckinheavens--

It had been just a kiss, slightly lingering, but Mikado arched off the bath edge enough for his back to hurt.

When Masaomi re-emerged, bangs clinging tightly to his skin, just barely hiding his eyes from view, he looked radiant.

Mikado was gasping, "W-we- I-"

"Let's."

 

They cautiously began to climb out of the pool, figuring it was the least they could do for the sake of etiquette. 'Cum is good for your skin though' was not as good a reason for it as Masaomi would have hoped it to be.

It was cold out, indeed, but Mikado's body was flaring so hotly it was hardly a nuisance to him. Masaomi lingered over his delicious prize; a completely wet and glistening Mikado was a ridiculously beautiful sight, right up there with sunsets and flower fields and well-baked cakes with artistic toppings.

Yes. A cake.

He was going to devour him.

The coal-haired boy nearly shouted when Masaomi wrapped lips around his length, the pleasure making his mind reel. And just a minute ago he'd thought that touching and rubbing caused the best sensations. He wasn't accounting for a tongue.

"Dontch shtrugge so mush-" The blond tried to say in his mouthful, and Mikado swore those vibrations drove so much pleasure into him he could faint. He wasn't going to last at all. 

It was a wonder nobody had caught them yet, as the ceiling was high and untouched by the top of the walls- sounds could spread effortlessly through the entire building. All the shame left in him should've been doing something about the inappropiate sounds escaping his throat.

Mikado contained his thrashing with a whimper as he felt a slight raze of teeth against his sensitive flesh; was this what Masaomi just mumble-warned him about? Though as if to make up for it, the blond started sucking, pulling his length just a bit further into his mouth, and the jolts that it sent racing through him prompted a system shutdown. With moans that melted into mewls of pleasure, Mikado came into his friend's mouth, and he was so lost in it he didn't know if the floor was in fact the ceiling, if the wetness on his body was true water or sweat.

The amount of oxygen in the room seemed pretty fine just a few minutes before, but now it just wasn't enough, or at least it was what the raven boy concluded as he wheezed to catch his breath.

"Was I good?" Came a half-serious question from below. Or above. Or wherever that was now. Mikado leaned upwards on his elbows to look at his friend, nodding without realizing it.

Masaomi looked just as satisfied as him, licking his lips with a dreamy gaze set onto his eyes. As though there was nothing else he could wish for, even though the coal-haired boy caught sight of his weeping erection.

"If you don't want to you don't-" Kida begins, but Mikado is already sitting up and pulling him close. 

"I-I'm fine." The boy pressed a little kiss to the corner of the blond's lips, reaching down to brush his hipbone, hesitantly looking at nowhere in particular.  
"Just... do it to me like you do to yourself..." Masaomi advised, lids closing; though when his friend didn't move, he cracked open an eye. "Hnn? Come on, I know you've masturbated before... can't not have..." He purred.  
Mikado just wanted to dive into the water to hide himself from the embarrassment, but Masaomi's extremely tender and glazed-over eyes made him stay where he was- he couldn't leave him, at all. Had to finish this.

His hands weren't exactly talented, but he tried to stroke as well as he could, finding it easier than expected since Masaomi's size wasn't hard to adjust to. The blond spurred him on with an appreciative groan, pushing his hips against the watery hand. He was probably close, judging by the hefty amounts of pre-cum jutting out of his cock.

Mikado rubbed at the sensitive head to smear it around, water mixing with the fluid and making it a tad less effective at lubricating; not that it was a problem, or so his friend seemed to think, moaning loud and clear in response nonetheless.

"K... Keep that up," Kida gulped in air, "You can do more, if you-" 

Fighting off a blush, Mikado splayed a hand wide, touched his thighs, then the very division between his leg and groin, and the moan he heard from Masaomi's mouth was in a higher, more desperate pitch than the previous ones- he'd done something right.

So he touched the place more, stroked it- Masaomi parted his legs wider and was trying not to gasp between his words, "Mmm, mm-! M-Mikado," he eagerly thrust against him, transmitting how much on edge he was through the way he clutched at his shoulders.

Mikado didn't know how to respond, though his resolve was now boosted- so he just leaned down and placed a kiss upon the tip of Masaomi's length.

Nails digged into his shoulders, transmitting several shivers through as his friend cried out in bliss and came thickly onto both of their skins. 

Only half as out of breath as Kida was (he was still spent from everything), Mikado raised a hand to touch some of the near-white fluid that had stuck to his own face. It was sure something to get your best friend's cum on your face, but knowing you were the cause of it just – brought it to another level entirely.

Before he could even make a move about it, Masaomi snuck forward and licked it off.

Mesmerized, Mikado was about to fall into stammering, his face some shades darker still than before, but his friend quelled him. "Hey, no worries." Masaomi winked lazily. "Sorry I guess? You were so... amazing."

..

The boys strode over to the shower for a quick cleaning, the cool water marvelous on their heated skins. With towels they dried off, into the bags they tucked their supplies, and they were soon clothed as well, recovering their shoes from the locker. A content mood hovered around them, dismissing the need for words.

The bathhouse closed pretty soon afterwards (Mikado had shaken the receptionist awake and reminded him it was closing time), so they only re-checked if their supplies were all safely in the bag before heading off into the night.

They walked back the way they'd come just like before, except now their fingers were happily interlaced. Masaomi was pointing towards the sky, commenting on how the stars looked like little bubbles littering the galaxy.

Some highschool boys with bags walking about alone in Ikebukuro in the depths of the night. Yeah, they still looked ridiculous. But now, proud of it.


End file.
